To the Beach!
by JP26
Summary: Ayanami and Co. were forced to have a two-week vacation. Read what happen on their first day. Could be one shot, depending on the flow....


**Note: I finally found my new subject for bullying : Aya-tan...and company...**

**Note 2: I haven't memorized their rankings, so...please don't be too hard on me if i got something wrong...**

~oo~

Ayanami and Co. were forced to have a two-week vacation, all at the expense of the military for their good, hard work in maintaining peace in the Empire. Even though Ayanami blatantly refused it, his subordinates outnumbered him. So, he sat gloomily in his seat as he waited for the V.I.P. bus the army had given them for their trip to stop on their destination which is, at Hyuuga's suggestion, the beach. Ayanami sat at the very front row of the bus, while two seats behind him, Hyuuga and the others were playing cards, and making noise in the process.

"Aya-tan." Hyuuga said. "Why don't you join us? We have this week and next week for a break. Stop thinking about work and enjoy."

"He's right, Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri said. "We don't want you to be stressed out too much."

"I would be much at rest if you didn't bring a garbage along." Ayanami said coldly. Hyuuga's smile froze on his face. "It stinks." Ayanami added.

The others looked at the young boy at the very back, who's sleeping with his mouth wide open. It was Shuuri Oak.

"Yeah well," Hyuuga said. "That boy is under Konatsu, so it's best to bring him along too. Let's have some fun, have bonding time and all. Right, Konatsu?"

"Don't drag me into your problem, Lieutenant." Konatsu said.

"Ah, Konatsu..." Hyuuga said pleadingly. "You're my subordinate, aren't you? Surely you'll understand why I brought along the Oak boy..."

"Why do you always drag me into your problems..." Konatsu sighed.

"Can I kill him now?" Kuroyuri said, looking at Shuuri.

"Er, not now." Hyuuga said.

"But he irritates Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuri replied nonchalantly.

"Still...some other time..." Hyuuga said.

"I'll hold on to that." Kuroyuri said and returned to the game.

~oo~

When they had arrived at the beach resort, Hyuuga and the others changed into their swimming attire. All of them, with the exemption of Ayanami and Kuroyuri. They all wondered, as they played beach volley (where Haruse intentionally hit Shuuri with the ball hard on the face, leaving the poor boy unconscious), build sand castles and played at the water, why Ayanami and Kuroyuri doesn't like much fun. Though, they all admit that Kuroyuri's "fun" is to sleep.

"Lieutenant." Konatsu said. "You're close to Ayanami-san, right?"

"Hmm...you really can't call that 'close'. But, I know him enough that I know that he prefer to work, work, and work endlessly. I keep on wondering how he will get married if he's like this."

"Maybe an arranged marriage?"

"Who knows?"

"But then again, I wonder about Kuroyuri-san." Shuuri said, butting into their conversation. "I mean, what is Kuroyuri-san's gender? A boy or a girl?"

Konatsu and Hyuuga stilled, wondering if they should answer or not. Finally, Hyuuga said, "If you want to know, why don't you ask Haruse, since he's the one who's always with Kuroyuri."

"Ah, that's a great idea." Shuuri went off to find Haruse.

"Do you think that's wise to tell him that?" Konatsu said. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Hyuuga said with a mischievous smile. "I did promise Kuroyuri that he/she can kill him."

"Did you just said 'he/she', Lieutenant?" Konatsu said.

"Er...I did?"

"Yeah."

"...Let's go see Aya-tan."

"But he said that we shouldn't disturb him until dinner."

"Yeah well, we always barge into him during his musings and get out of it alive."

"You mean YOU always barge into him during his musings. You might not know, today you might not be lucky."

"Oh, don't be pessimist." Hyuuga said, dragging Konatsu along. "We'll just say hello to Aya-tan."

"Then go by yourself." Konatsu complained, as he tried to stop Hyuuga from dragging him.

"I don't want to go alone. I might get lost."

"Don't be such a baby, Lieutenant." Konatsu said. "You're old enough to take care of yourself."

"Come along..."

"I don't want to!"


End file.
